


Self-experimentation

by NaughtyHog



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Captivity, Experimentation, Loss of Control, Medicine, Violence, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyHog/pseuds/NaughtyHog
Summary: With the last of his energy Time finally makes it back to his lab, or so he thinks. He’s too tired and suffering from too much pain and blood loss to notice where he actually is when he collapses onto the floor.





	1. Observations

**Author's Note:**

> /╲/( ͡° ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡°)/\╱\

Time staggers through his barely stable portal and slumps onto the cold steel floor below, his black blood spilling all over and splattering the floor from the impact. He thinks he’s made it back to his lab but his injuries quickly render him unconscious and is unable to notice that this is in fact, not his lab.

A camera glazes at the severely wounded unconscious boy on the floor with cold indifference, the figure staring through the camera screen stares in shock as it sets its drones to retrieve the boy.

 

 He doesn’t know how long he’s been out for but when Time finally wakes up he finds himself in a small room, its empty with the exception of the bed and a small mirror on one of its walls. Stainless steel lines every inch of the place and there’s no door or windows to be seen. Time feels his body all around, he notices that his choker is gone, along with all of his original clothing and of course his Dynamo, not that he would even be able to use it since it’s badly damaged. He feels he’s wearing some sort of gown and that he still has his eye patch and necklace, a small sigh escapes him. He still has his power source the necklace but it needs to charge before he can do anything with it and who knows how long that will take.

_(Where am I? I-)._

Time feels himself slowly falling asleep again but the taste of copper in his mouth quickly snaps him out of his trance. He tries recollecting what happened to him and more importantly, where he is right now. As he does he starts to feel his body engulfing itself in pain, his left eye throbbing deeply as he feels liquid trickle down his face. He tries to reach his eye but ends up clutching his stomach in pain instead as he curls up on the bed, his stomach trying to suddenly and violently vomit up whatever it can. Times’ body shudders with pain, it feels like he’s going to explode, his vision blurring greatly as he feels himself lighting up on fire. He tries desperately to fight back the pain but it quickly overwhelms him and he retches up the small contents of his stomach. Black sludge with strange half-digested plastic capsules that are themselves leaking out a mysterious fluid are now plastered over the floor and slowly spreading out before coming to a halt. Time feels the pain slowly washing itself away but tiredness quickly replaces it as he blacks out.

The figure watches the event come to an end, the hidden cameras blending in seamlessly within the room.

‘’Drones clean the room and the boy, make sure they are both spotless’’

The being crosses his arms and starts thinking whiles the other drones behind him start to take notes.

_(So the medicine I gave to him didn’t seem to work much at all? Interesting, in fact I think they made things worse)._

 

* * *

 

 

Time finally wakes up again and this time he’s feeling much better and a lot more coherent. He immediately gets up from the bed and notices that everything is clean, including himself.

_(Someone has captured me, right forgot about that but how did I not arrive back at my lab?)._

Time takes a look around and makes his way toward the mirror, he stares at his tried and wounded body.

_(I can’t remember what caused these wounds, my mind hurts too much and my memory is shrouded in fog)._

Times face quickly turns into one of confusion before it snaps back to its usual state as he makes his way back to bed.

_(No point in feeling sorry for myself, I need to find a way out of here)._

Time lies down and stares at the ceiling before letting out a small sigh, his lungs aching from a simple act.

(But first of all…where am I? a prison? No it’s too… nice and clean for one, must be a facility of some sort but if that’s true then who does it belong to and why am I being hel-).

 

‘Grrrrrr’ Times’ stomach groans with urgency.

 

_(Ah right, I think I vomited earlier right?)_

Before Time could continue contemplating a small drone carrying a large capsule seemingly phases into the room from one of its walls. The capsule it was carrying opens up and a plate of mashed potatoes, green peas, 2 sausages and egg topped with gravy is revealed. It’s left on the floor with a tray containing a fork and knife before the drone phases back into the wall of the room.

_(Huh, well that’s certainly interesting and it tells me someone is closely monitoring and watching me. I can’t see any cameras though so I’m guessing some pretty high tech is involved here ku…)._

Time wants to continue questioning where he is and what’s going on but repeated groans from his starving stomach put a quick stop to that. He quickly picks up the tray and in a matter of seconds the whole plate is empty and he’s still hungry for more. Time puts the tray back onto the floor and the drone immediately comes back in to pick it up but not before leaving a small chocolate bar in its place.

_(Oh? My capture knows a few things about me…. Interesting kuku)._

Time picks up the chocolate bar and a small smile appears on his face.

_(Now who could my capturer be?)._

A bite is taken out of the bar before time stops, uncertainty crossing his face.

_(I should be more careful, this and the food before could have been poisoned or contained something else unpleasant)._

Time puts the bar down on the floor before lying down in the bed and falling a sleep, as he does the drone re-appears again, picking up the chocolate bar and goes back to wherever it came from.

_(Tch, how annoying but as expected of ‘me’ to be suspicious of such generosity, he could have easily rejected the food, I should be more careful. I need to make sure his body has recovered well enough for me to start experimenting on and I most certainly need to question him on a few things)._

A Sadistic smirk spreads across the figures face.

 

* * *

 

 

Time wakes up in a cold sweat, his heart pumping and his head pounding as his mind races to find out what just happened.

_(A bad dream… I remember being attacked by something, I can’t remember more than that other than I was desperately trying to find a way to escape and get home)._

As he gets up his body falls to his knees, only now he notices something dripping onto the floor. Worry crosses Times face as he thinks.

_(My eye again…tch the toxins must be getting worse and I don’t have any of my flasks containing the medicine…. Not that it would help much anyway, the toxins are becoming more resistant to it)._

 

 A sigh escapes times as he pulls himself off the floor and back onto the bed and as he does 2 large drones appear out of the walls. One moves to hold the Tracer up gently, Time complies and it positions him for drone 2, binding his hands behind his back. The second drone comes up to Times face, now smeared in black blood and removes the eyepatch with a pained groan from Time. It then proceeds to spray an unknown liquid all over the Tracers face, clearing the blood as Time struggles a little from the stinging pains that quickly fades. Drone 2 then forces the Tracers left eye open with its ‘hand’, Time is now visibly worried and struggles some more but drone 1 holds him in place.

 

 Time feels a soft motion on his left eye as drone 2 scans it several times before collecting the blood dripping out of it, with that done both drones retreat back into the walls and Time staggers back onto the bed. He sits down clutching his left eye and contemplates what just happened as his eye continues to sting and throb sporadically.

_(I guess I’m really someone’s’ Lab Rat, just great… It would however be best to comply for now, until I can find a way to escape kuku…)._

The drones arrive at their destination and drone 2 quickly presents its master with the small blood samples it’s collected

‘’Ho most interesting! I require more but I’ll have to wait a little while longer after all I need my test subject at 100% if I’m going to extract large amounts of blood from him kuahaha!’’

The scientist spins around in his chair gleefully before turning back to his countless monitors, he stares at Time who’s currently sitting down on the bed.

‘’What is going on with your body? I highly doubt even you know! But I most certainly intend to find out kuhahaha!’’

The scientist waves another one of his countless drones over and orders it to bring over Times’ flask, only one of them is intact as the rest have all been smashed and are unusable as the liquid inside is gone. The flask is picked up and the scientist’s eye gazes over it.

‘’The liquid inside here or should I say the medicine has been used to keep the toxins inside your body at bay, however they seem to be losing their edge. I shall use what’s left of this flask to synthesize a more powerful version…when I collect more of your blood.’’

The scientist gives the flask back to his trusty drone before ordering it away. He steals another glimpse at Time in the monitor before getting up and preparing himself.

‘’I think now’s a great time to interview our subject! Kuku, Dynamo let’s go!’’

Glee emanates from the scientist as he walks out of the room and down a long hallway to Times containment room, his Dynamo now accompanying him.

                                                                     

The scientist enters the room opposite his subject, he swipes the air and one side of the room becomes a one way mirror. He can see everything inside his subjects’ room whiles his subject remains completely unaware. He summons one of his Dynamo and takes out a small object before holding that object to his mouth.

 

‘‘Greetings subject’’

The sudden sound startles Time as he looks around in a panic.

‘’Don’t worry I’m only here to ask you a few questions’’

The deep voice continues.

‘’Do you comply?’’

Time nods, still apprehensive about this whole ordeal.

‘’Excellent’’

‘’First Question, what is your name?’’

Time continues to look around the room, trying to find the source of the voice but it seemingly comes in from all angles.

‘’My name is Time but my…. friends call me Add’’ Times voice is shaky, not from fear but from tiredness.

‘’I think that’s a lie’’ The deep voice replies with smugness.

Time narrows his eyes.

‘’I’ll ask you again, what is your name?’’ The deep voice sounding ever more demanding.

‘’I think you already know so stop wasting my time with the pointless questioning’’ Time snaps back against the voice before wincing at the pain in his left eye.

_(Tch right, forgot that even the smallest signs of stress is starting to affect me, I need to calm down)._

‘’Huhuhu’’ The deep voice replies.

‘’Yes….. I do know who you really are….. Edward Grenore’’

Times’ face reflects nothing but annoyance at this point.

‘’Let’s move onto the second question shall we? What is the toxin that is ravaging your body?’’

Time sighs, he just wants this shit over and done with.

‘’An effect of my…. Travels’’ Time doesn’t want to give this unknown entity any more answers than needed.

‘’What type?’’

‘’I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually’’

Time moves over to his bed with that last statement and lies down.

‘’We’re most certainly not done! We have barely even begun!’’ The deep voice starts to increase with anger.

‘’Don’t care, I’m tired’’ Time says in a deadpan tone and yawns before pulling the duvet on himself.

‘’I’m not in the mood for games subject’’

 

The scientist orders his drones inside, once inside they restrain the boy with no resistance. The drones hold him up, his hands are tied behind his back and his eyepatch is removed.

‘’Interesting Oculus sinister, don’t you agree?’’ The deep voice regaining its composure.

Time scoffs.

‘’You have my Dynamo which means you should have no trouble finding out what I’ve been doing’’

‘’Why of course, but I want to hear it from you as confirmation!’’

_(Sigh, this shit is getting tedious and the pain in my eye is increasing again)._

‘’Time Travel’’

‘’For what reason?’’

‘’If you know who I really am then you should know for what reason and how about I ask you a question! For what reason are you keeping me locked up in here for?’’

‘’For science of course!’’ the deep voice booms ‘’you are a fascinating subject, research must be conducted on you!’’

_(Just fucking great, I’ve been captured by a mad man)._

‘’Don’t worry, the experiments and research I will conduct on you will be relatively painless, all you have to do is comply!’’

_(I feel tempted to ask ‘and what if I don’t?’ but my mind is getting hazy)._

‘’It seems our little questioning session will unfortunately come to an early end’’

‘’Oh?’’ Time is perplexed before he feels a familiar sensation trickle down his left eye.

The drones release the boy before one of them cleans his eye.

‘’Stand still’

‘’Wh-Ouch!’’

A sudden needle prick and it’s all over before Time even notices it.

 ‘’W-what did y-you just inject into me?!’’

‘’Why it was just the medicine you had in your belt…with a little extra something hehe! I haven’t synthesized a superior version yet so this will have to do’’

Time stumbles over to his bed, his head now spinning and his body overwhelmed with tiredness.

‘’Have a good rest!’’ Smugness emanating from that last remark.

 

* * *

 

 

The scientist picks up one of Times’ Dynamo and places it in a small glass cylinder.

‘’Let’s have a look at what you’ve been up to shall we?’’

The computer scans and analyses the Dynamo, the countless computer screens all buzzing with newly gathered information.

‘’Ah ha! As suspected my alternate self has been time traveling, His Dynamo is imbued with Henirs’ energy and these co-ordinates! I see…. So this is all for mother…. Kuku how foolish. The last co-ordinates set are for here, but I suspect he was trying to get to his lab before he was attacked. What a stroke of luck for me! A new lab rat and it’s me! Kuahahaha!’’

The scientist bursts out into maniacal laughter before sitting down and regaining himself.

‘’I need to prepare the labs for his examination and tests kuhu, in the mean time I’ll observe him for a little while more. Hopefully the extra ingredient I put in his medicine has been sufficient in hindering the spread of that toxin for now’’

With a swipe of his hands his drones go on their way to do their masters bidding whiles the scientist brings up a live feed of his subject.

 

Time wakes up still slumped over in his bed, his entire body feeling like it’s been slam dunked. Time reaches up to see if his eye is bleeding but to his surprise it’s not and the pain throughout his body has subsided. He gets up and makes his way over to the mirror and sees a tired and depressed person looking back at him.

_(Sigh I really hope this nightmare will be over soon, then I can get back to……. Mother)._ The last word fills him with hurt.

Time looks around for a while before getting up and pacing around the room.

_(What do I even do in the mean time? This room is empty except for the bed and mirror)._

A smirk suddenly forms as Time recollects that the person keeping him captive is constantly watching him, maybe he can ask for a board game or a TV. But what’s really on his mind is some food, he doesn’t know how much time has passed since he had those mashed potatoes, after all he keeps blacking out.

‘’I know you’re watching me, may I at least have some food? You don’t want your precious subject starving now do you?’’

Times’ smirk grows wider into a grin when a drone phases through a wall with a capsule, it opens up to reveal some cod, peas and chips.

‘’Wow! Thank you so much! You’re so kind!’’ The sarcasm from Time made the scientist groan with annoyance but of course Time couldn’t see that.

Time quickly collects his meal and eats it   slowly this time.

‘’Are you going to let me die of thirst?’’ The smugness continues.

The same drone re-appears with a glass of water and Time swipes it and downs the whole glass in seconds.

_(Ah! So refreshing, when was the last time I’ve had water since I got here actually?)._

The thought is quickly dropped when a familiar pain arises.

_(Ahh, god fucking dammit, really?)._

Time stumbles to the floor and tears his eye patch off, his eye now bleeding profusely.

_(S-something feels different, something is definitely w-wrong)._

A drone appears and injects Time with more of the drug from earlier, a few seconds pass and no effect is shown as Time now writhes in pain. Another shot is administered and this time with violent results as Time spills the entire contents of his stomach all over the floor.

_(The toxin s-shouldn’t be this bad, I-I haven’t done any t-time travel since I got h-h-here. Unless whatever a-attacked me has something to do w-with this, but wh-)._

‘’Agghhhh! F-fuck’’

Time can feel his body on fire, his left eye throbbing viciously and his mind spinning rapidly, he wants to tear and rip out the source of the pain but it’s coming from everywhere now.

The scientist quickly orders his drones to collect the boy.

_(No more observations, it seems that the current medication is having no effect and may be making things worse so it’s time for some experiments! Hopefully I can cure my alternate self of his affliction)._ He gets up and prepares himself as he heads towards a new room, his Dynamo and drones following in tow.

__


	2. Samples Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mastermind takes and analyses some samples from Time in order to figure out whats going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No art this chapter, my tablet kept malfunctioning >.< s-sowwy.... will add illustrations when I can.

Examination No. xxx:

At 14:20 Subject was brought to containment sector B12 after latest incident.

Subject continues to convulse even whiles restrained - 20mg of Morphine has been administered.

At 14:34 Subject has calmed down significantly.

At 14:50 Subject has been cleaned of all bodily fluids.

300 cc of blood has been removed.

Subject’s blood is black and its Viscosity is 10.0 that of water, its ph is 2-3 – acidic instead of alkaline.

Subject’s body temperature is 40°C – higher than most fevers, the subject however appears to be stable.

At 16:11 the subject appears to relapse and vomits up a copious amount of blood and digestive juices.

Subjects left eye also bleeds profusely.

Another 20mg of Morphine is administered.

Subject calms down.

Subject is cleaned again.

At 16:50 subject suddenly starts screaming in agonizing pain and tears through his restraints before attempting to rip his left eye out, subject appears to be unconscious throughout this.

At 17:16 Drones finally restrain the subject and 50mg of Morphine is administered.

Subject continues lashing out with no signs of slowdown.

30mg of fentanyl is administered.

Subject collapses.

Subject appears to have become resistant to the morphine.

Another 50mg of fentanyl is administered before subject is cleaned again.

At 17:37 additional tests from the blood are received and some of the toxin is separated from it – the toxin is sent for more testing.

Subject’s blood lacks most if not all of its Leucocytes, they have been replaced with an unknown cell.

Subject’s platelets are also missing, those too have been replaced with a different unknown cell.

Any and all unknown cells are taken for further testing.

At 19:42 Subject convulses a little before his left eye starts bleeding and babbles in his sleep about ‘saving mother’ tch….

At 22:46 results come back on the unknown cells, they appear to be standard cells, severely mutated by the toxin.

Subject must be opened up for further testing in order to find out the extensiveness of this toxin on his internal organs. In the meantime a biopsy will be conducted on the subjects left eye – I suspect is the supposed source of this toxin.

At 23:00 the biopsy is conducted and a small section of the eye is removed – note – the eye seemed to follow my movements despite the subject being unconscious and under a tranquilizer. In addition the eye immediately regenerated the lost tissue……. interesting.

At 23:10 the removed sample from the eye unexpectedly starts to turn into a black mushy liquid before adequate testing could be done.

‘’Ohoho? Now that was unexpected’’

At 6:00 the subject wakes up.

 

* * *

 

Time wakes up on a cold harsh surface, his entire frame aching as he feels his left eye throb in protest of him waking up. He tries to move only to find his body restrained, his hands and feet are tied down. Time tries to lift up his head but a sharp pain shoots up through his neck and he quickly gives up. A sigh escapes him before a chuckle is heard.

‘’Kukuku… finally awake subject?’’

Times eyes go wide, he may not be able to see the person but he definitely recognises the voice.

_(No fucking way, this can’t be happening)._

‘’You’ve given me a lot of trouble you know’’

The person walks a little closer, he waves and Times restraints are removed by his drones.

‘’I can’t believe this, w-wh’’

‘’Why not?’’

Time is cut off harshly.

‘’You should know better than anyone as to why I would do such a thing’’

The beings face becomes increasingly smug.

Time gets up of the table and is finally able to see himself face to face.

Time sighs and furrows his brow.

_(Another Add, It makes sense… but even so...)._

‘’So what was with that shitty little act earlier? And why have you really captured me?’’

‘’Hmm? Act? When I decided to put on a different voice? Well couldn’t have you recognizing who I was so soon could I? Also it was amusing. Besides I never captured you, you stumbled into my lab and got blood all over my nice clean floor! Do you know how long it took to wipe it clean? And let’s not forget your broken Dynamo all over the floor, It took ages to gather all the shattered pieces’’

‘’Tch’’

An annoyed Time clasps his head before rubbing his left eye.

‘’I really hope you’re not going to have another one of your little sessions so soon’’

The other Adds’ face turned into one of annoyance.

Time just stared at the beings face, a mixture of annoyance and tiredness plastered all over it.

‘’Why don’t we have a proper introduction? My name as you already know is Add! But you may address me as Mastermind’’

Pride was emanating with that last word as Mastermind looked down at his alternate self.

‘’You already know my name...’’

Time said tiredly he just wanted this whole ordeal to be over and done with.

‘’Ah yes! ‘Subject’ correct?’’

A huge grin formed across Masterminds’ face.

At this point Time barely reacted, he just stared at his smug alternate self with discontent.

‘’Just kidding! It’s a bit of a force of habit kuku’’

Mastermind holds out his hand, after a few awkward seconds Time takes it and Mastermind helps him up and walks him to another part of the room.

‘’So let’s start from the beginning and properly, I want to actually help you and in return I can learn a few interesting things from you’’

Masterminds voice becomes a serious tone as he sits opposite Time with his drones ready to take notes.

………….

………………………..

‘’Time?’’ Mastermind waves his hand in front of his younger self but barely a response is seen.

_(The subj- Time, ahem! Seems to be in a dazed state)._

Mastermind waves his hands in front of Times eyes, Time doesn’t react.

_(No reaction… and no blood for once…. Interesting, what’s going on Time?)._

Mastermind continues to observe the dazed boy.

(I’ve just realised how skinny he is and he’s also rather quite pale… He looks so frail like this…. I should hook him up to a feeding tube actually since he’s having trouble keeping anything down and maybe an IV bag whiles I’m at it).

The scientist gets up and orders his drones to carefully pick up Time and put him back on the table.

_(Sorry but I’m going to have to tie you up again, I don’t want you hurting yourself…. Or me for that matter)._

_(Alright, time to attach the feeding tube and IV bag)._

A small groan crawls out of Time’s mouth

‘’Time? Are you ok? What’s going on?

‘’It… hurts….’’

Times’ voice is raspy and too quite.

‘’What hurts Time? You need to tell me so I can help you’’

Masterminds voice grows with urgency as he feels Times’ forehead and notices an increase to his already high temperature.

‘’E-everything...’’

Times voice whimpers as he barely pushes out the word, his breathing becoming more and more strained as Mastermind looks down in sorrow.

Drones administer 50mg of fentanyl immediately and keep an eye on his vitals.

The drones immediately move into action as Mastermind gets up and starts formulating a new plan on how to help Time.

(Do I wait for Time to recover? Or should I just do the Vivisection? If I do things might get a whole lot worse, I don’t know if his body can take it….. But I need those samples and I need to isolate the toxin better and in a higher quantity).

‘’Sigh’’

He steals a glimpse to the unconscious boy on the table, his frail frame looks like could collapse at any moment. Mastermind clenches his before walking away, he will figure this out, one way or another.

 

* * *

 

Time wakes up to a familiar atmosphere but to his surprise he can actually get up this time, he hasn’t been restrained.

_(Interesting)._

He walks around for a bit, looking around his alternate self’s lab before noticing something about himself.

_(I-I’m naked!?! Oh wait I still have my necklace… I wonder why he hasn’t taken that but my eye patch has been removed)._

‘’How are you feeling?’’

The sudden concerned voice startles Time before he quickly regains his composure.

‘’W-where are my clothes Mastermind?’’

Time sputters out, trying to cover himself.

‘’Well for one you keep vomiting and bleeding all over the gowns I give you, so I was like fuck it, same for your eye patch, there was no point in you keeping it after all it didn’t stop the blood from pouring out now did it? Also why are you covering yourself from me? You do realise that we are the same person right? we have the same phallus and everything’’

Time chokes as he rubs his forearms before relaxing himself.

‘‘Well you don’t have black shit coming out of every orifice’’

‘’Every orifice?’’

Mastermind looks at Time doubtfully but Time stares back with cold indifference.

‘’H-holy shit really? Even down there’’

Shock crosses the scientists face.

Time crosses his arms.

‘’Yes even down there’’

‘’Give me a sample! I want to analyse it immediately!’’

Times face contorts into one of utter disbelief and concern for his alternate self.

‘’I’m serious Time, it’s also a sample I can obtain without cutting you open or making you go through any pain’’

Time narrows his eyes.

‘’No’’

Time walks back to the table before sitting down on it.

‘’It could help us figure out what’s happening to you!’’

The scientist walks up to Time, his tone still serious.

‘’If you want a sample so bad go jack yourself off’’

‘’You ARE myself’’

‘’You know what I fucking mean’’

Time turns away before hearing a drone come up.

‘’H-hey now! W-wait a m-m-minute!’’

Time backs away from the ever creeping drones.

‘’We can do this the easy way or the hard way’’

Mastermind signals his drones on the ready.

Time starts to sweat bullets as he backs himself into a wall, If only he could open a portal and slip away from this madness.

 

A defeated Time lays on the floor as Mastermind puts the samples under a microscope.

‘’Interesting, you were not lying about having black seminal fluid and its much thicker than normal, in addition your sperm count is 3 times more numerous than the normal average’’

Muffles curses are all that Time says as he continues laying on the floor.

‘’Yeah yeah, thanks for the lovely choice of words, what an exquisite library you have there, but I had to inject you with aphrodisiacs in order to get a sample and what a rather large sample indeed.’’

The scientist turns back to the microscope.

‘’The toxins have almost completely altered the physiology of them, instead of a smooth round head they look almost like pointed arrows but with 6 points, the tails still remains the same though. The DNA inside has also been altered but here’s the most interesting part, it’s still mutating. Whatever is going on inside you the changes are far from over, but here’s the main question, what are you mutating into?’’

‘’I hope whatever it is, it allows me to chew your fucking head off’’

The scientist laughs as Times muffled voice continues throwing insults.

‘’Now as for the actual toxin itself, it seems to be hard to pin down and describe but it’s certainly from Henir’s domain’’

Now that word made Time stop babbling.

‘’Hmm? Do you have something to say?’’

The scientist orders his drones to pick Time up as he moves his seat closer to the boy.

‘’I…I was attacked whiles I was traveling through time by an unknown Henir monster…’’

‘’I see... interesting, can you describe it for me?’’

Time looks up with sorrow at Mastermind.

‘’As expected after all you were suffering from some severe injuries when I examined you. But here’s the thing…. I don’t think the monster did this whole ‘toxin’ thing to you.’’

Time lifts up his eyebrow.

‘’Yeah I know I already has this toxin problem long before that monster’’

Time scratches the back of his head nonchalantly.

‘’No no, what I mean is that, it didn’t inject you with more toxin or anything’’

‘’Huh? What are you getting at?’’

Time stops and stares at his older self questioningly.

‘’I thought that the monster injected you with more toxin but here’s the thing, it didn’t’’

‘’Can you spit it out already? You’re giving me a headache’’

‘’When your body became severely damaged, the already present toxins went into overdrive, they were trying to fix you! I noticed that when I took a biopsy of for eye, it immediately regenerated. Haven’t you noticed that despite the injuries you sustained earlier you don’t have a scratch on you now?’’

Shock imbues Times face as his mind races countless thoughts around.

_(H-he’s right! I remember not having a single scratch on me, I can’t believe this…)._

Time starts to sweat, not noticing the pain slowly creeping up on him, the stress of the revelation starting to affect him.

‘’And so because of that sustained damage the toxin went out of complete control and now the already tipped balance is completely skewed in the toxins side of the court. Now your DNA is mutating faster than before, messing up your internal organs and making you expunge up copious amounts of blood. Your body can’t handle such a drastic change and so suddenly, it was slowly killing you before in its own way and now it’s happening faster than before and possibly speeding up too. The sedatives I used previously have no effect on you know and it’s only a matter of time before you stop responding to the fentanyl.’’

 

Mastermind takes a deep breath,

 

‘’That is why…. I’ve kept the necklace on you this whole time, the unique El shard inside seems to negate a fair amount of the toxins damage on your body, in fact it seems to absorb it’’

(! I’ve only ever used it as a power source for my Dynamo, I had no idea that it was keeping the toxin at bay….. Somewhat).

Time continues to get lost in his own thoughts as he suddenly notices Masterminds face turn to worry.

‘’Wha-Ouch! ‘’

Mastermind quickly injects Time with 50mg of fentanyl.

……

……….

To no effect as Time starts to convulse.

Mastermind swears a curse under his breath.

‘’I’m going to have to administer 30mg oxycodone immediately’’

_(I didn’t want to bring that out so soon… but at this rate)._

Time barely catches his breath, Blood dripping out of his eye and mouth as he has a coughing fit.

Mastermind helps Time up as he boy struggles to stay conscious.

‘’I need more of that El shard’’

‘’Then go g-get it’’

Time rasps out.

‘’I can’t, this particular El shard doesn’t exist in this dimension’’

‘’G-god f-f-fucking dammit’’

Time balls over as he clenches his stomach and heaves violently as his body tries desperately to cleanse itself.

Mastermind readys' a drone to collect the expected vomit.

When Time does vomit, he certainly wasn’t expecting chunks of stomach with it.

 

* * *

 

Examination No. xxx

At 10:26 Emergency surgery was performed in order to conduct repairs to the digestive system.

At 10:31 surgery was stopped as the digestive system repaired itself, note- the entirety of the digestive system is completely black.

At 10:33 it was decided that a vivisection would be conducted.

Subject’s stomach will be examined first as it is still exposed.

The stomachs walls are thicker than usual and the HCL inside it has been replaced with an unknown thick black liquid. A sample of the liquid has been taken for further testing along with a biopsy of the stomach wall.

Moving on quickly to the intestines to avoid more trauma than necessary – Note it appears that all his veins and arteries are black and filled with black blood.

The small intestine is completely black as well, I’m going to assume from here on out that all of his organs are. It’s also thicker than usual, a biopsy has been taken.

Moving onto the large intestine, same as the small intestine, a biopsy will be taken from here as well.

And now the liver.

It’s covered in strange ball like structures on the outside, opening one reveals more black liquid. The inside of the liver seems to be the same with the exception of the blackness. It should be noted that the Liver is a little smaller than usual. Biopsy have been taken.

The kidneys are also smaller than usual, opening one reveals a standard structure. Biopsy taken here too.

Upon examining the lungs they seem to be slightly filled with an unknown black liquid, this is probably causing his distressed breathing when he has a session. The alveoli within the lungs are smaller than average despite the lungs remaining the same size however they are much more numerous. Biopsy to be taken here too.

The heart…. I’ll have to be very careful here.

It too is smaller than usual, it’s covered in thick veins and arteries, and it almost looks as if they are strangling the heart. The structure of the heart is also different…. Interesting, it’s almost like those Henir monsters I examined!

Could it be possible that he’s turning into one of them?

No…. his internal organs apart from the heart are nothing like theirs and then there’s all this blackness…..

‘Sigh’

At 11:50 a biopsy has been taken of the heart and the subject will be closed for now.

The speed of it all…. If only I was able to examine your brain and more importantly your eye, it seems that’s the first sign things are getting worse with its obvious tell-tale sign when it bleeds. Could it be that the chip father put in our eye is making things worse?

 

‘’Ggrrn’’

Time’s barely open eyes try to focus on Mastermind.

‘’Time?’’

Time tries to talk but the only thing that comes out are more strained garbled groans.

‘’it’s ok, just recover for now, we can continue our earlier conversation later’’

Mastermind pats Time on the arm before walking away, he takes a glimpse back to see is alternate self on the table, trying to look at him, his eyes are covered in dark circles and his is skin much paler than before.

‘’I’ll be back soon Time, I need to go analyse the biopsies I took just now, hopefully we can learn more about what’s going on… and if your body is changing it’s only a matter of time before you mind starts to change as well, All I can do is hope to cure you before things go……


	3. Important Update

Hey everyone!

I have not forgotten about this, life has simply become a bit too much for me right now but I'm here to assure you this work will not be abandoned.  
As for when I will update... I'll be honest I don't know, my work requires a lot of my time and I'm dealing with a few rough patches in my life.

If I update, the chapters would probably be much shorter and without images.

Again apologies to anyone following this story.


End file.
